Special Children Series 11: Devil On Your Shoulder
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to High Risk. When Chloe finds out about *what* God showed Sam while he was unconscious, she's pissed off that he was so happy in that other world with that other her. She then gets advice from two different sources: Cas & Ruby, heaven...and hell.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural. Obviously.**

Sequel to: High Stakes

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 75: Divination.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

For the first time since they had met, Chloe and Sam were arguing.

Or...

Well...

Chloe was pissed off at Sam and refusing to speak his name, much less acknowledge his presence.

Things had been going so good between them...she should have known that something was up. Then again, she _had_ known deep down inside, that was why she'd pressed the matter even though Sam had been very reluctant to talk to her about whatever the Almighty One had shown him when he'd been knocked unconscious. There was no way Sam had gone from possessive yet painfully respectful to slamming her against walls and devouring her mouth without there having been some sort of catalyst, and while Chloe had been grateful for whatever it had been she'd also been suspicious.

Something just had seemed off...like the way Sam knew every errogenous zone in her body...knew just how to touch her, kiss her.

Certain things just weren't adding up.

And then he'd confessed.

He'd told her all about the alternate world and the alternate her.

The alternate her that he would have stayed with if it hadn't been for the fact that the other Chloe had left him.

And that hurt.

It hurt like hell.

Sam didn't care if it was _really_ her.

Any version of her was just dandy.

And so _that_ was why they were fight.

Or why she was ignoring his very existence.

He wasn't making it easy though.

If there was one thing Sam could do perfectly, it was that whole kicked puppy dog thing.

But Chloe was a strong woman.

She could resist it.

She was probably one of the only women in the world who _could_.

Hell.

Lois was caving in to said look, trying to get Chloe to forgive and forget, to see it as Sam being unable to resist any form of her.

Lois obviously thought it was a compliment.

Chloe didn't.

She didn't want _any_ version of her to be enough.

Any version of Sam wouldn't be enough for her.

The Sam he had described as living in the alternate reality had nearly bored her to tears, and she hadn't blamed her other self for dumping his ass.

Any other version of Sam wouldn't interest her.

No.

It was the Sam who'd gone through so many hardships and yet come up on top that she was in love with.

Every heartache and trial _this_ Sam had gone through had made him into the man that she desired.

No other version would make the cut.

And yet Sam obviously didn't feel that way about her.

It was a rude wake up call.

"Well, you have to understand that its the demon blood and the bond forced on you as children that brought you together." Castiel, having found himself her awkward love counsellor, mumbled as they sat on the rooftop of one of the local sky-risers, Chloe having needed some privacy for this conversation. "Technically one could say that you and Sam don't actually love one another, but were made to love one another."

Chloe frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

The Angel made a face, obviously trying to explain it better. "Its like when heaven needs a certain child to be born, they mark matching symbols on the hearts of the two who could create these children, and make them soulmates."

The blonde looked up at that. "Heaven does that?"

"Where do you Azazel got the idea to do this with the Special Children and their Consorts?" Castiel sat down next to her, looking up at the stars. "Lucifer must have told him, during the times he walked the earth, of much of our practices in heaven."

"That doesn't seem right." Chloe murmured, gazing up at the stars. "They're doing just the same thing, giving no one any choice. Just like Azazel they need something out of it and we the humans end up the victims."

"Heaven has its reasons for doing what it does." Castiel defended.

"So does Hell." Chloe countered.

The angel and girl exchanged looks before gazing away, at a stalemate.

"For what it matters, I do believe that Samuel truly feels for you." Castiel murmured. "I know that most of the obsessive attraction you two have for each other is the demon connection that binds you, but I can sense it in his soul-that he keeps you close."

The blonde turned to the angel and leaned her head against his arm as they sat side by side, backs against the railing. "I keep him in my soul as well."

"I-do not be offended, but I do not approve of you being with Samuel Winchester. Heaven does not wish for you to be together, and if my Father has tried to keep you apart it must be for a good reason." Castiel told her seriously. "It worries me deeply that you two are growing closer, and yet I know that I cannot overstep my bounds and intervene. I can only offer you my guidance and my thoughts and pray that you listen to me."

"Cas..." Chloe sighed, leaning her head harder against his arm.

"It would have been better for everyone if he had stayed in the other reality." The angel declared in his blunt manner. "He would have been happy, my Father had promised him that, and you would have found happiness here as well, I am sure of it."

"I can't imagine happiness unless he's with me." Chloe admitted.

"That is your bond speaking. Had he accepted my Father's deal, that bond would have been broken. You would never have had it in the first place. You would have had a life without demons, continued your work at the Daily Planet, and met a nice young man with no connections to hell." Castiel murmured. "No corruption. No taint of sin."

"No one exists in this world who doesn't have sin." Chloe snorted.

"There are many faithful to Father on this planet." Castiel corrected her. "Good, pious people."

Somehow, she didn't feel like she was missing much.

Castiel looked up. "Dean calls."

"Me or you?" Chloe asked.

"Me." Castiel frowned. "I think he's trying to take me to another den of iniquity."

Chloe chuckled. "Bars aren't that _bad_. Just be glad he hasn't tried taking you to a brothel."

Castiel paled.

"Come on then, beam us up Scotty." Chloe announced.

"Beam us?" Castiel asked, confused. "Who is this Scotty you speak of?"

Turning her face against his arm she chuckled. "Let's go back to the apartment."

In seconds they'd teleported into the living room in time for Dean to grab Castiel by the Holy Trench Coat and yank him out of the apartment.

"Oh thank _Hell_ they're gone." Ruby groaned, sitting down where Castiel had been moment's ago. "If I had to listen to that idiot spout out more of his garbage for one second longer I was going to deep fry his ass."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, amused with Ruby and her threats. "What would you have ever said to He Whom I Now Ignore when you cooked his brother?"

Ruby made a face. "Sam's too sensitive sometimes. Dean doesn't need _all_ this fingers."

Chloe chuckled, knowing that the demon was just venting and wouldn't act out on any of her fantasies, no matter how much she may want to do so.

Ruby turned in the sofa and hugged a pillow to her. "So, if pillow talk can be trusted, you and Sam are on the outs, huh?"

Chloe nodded, her smile melting into a frown. "Way outs."

"This because he screwed the other you before this you?"

Chloe flinched. "Not exactly, but it has something to do with that too. I mean, Ruby, he knew that that wasn't the real me but he didn't care. He didn't try to come back to me. He was just happy there in that imaginary world with that imaginary me. If the other Chloe hadn't left him he would have chosen to stay there, you know that."

"No, I don't, and you don't either." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that living that life would have gotten _boring_ for him after a while? I mean, this is _Sam_ we're talking about. He may whine and bitch about it a lot, but deep down inside he craves the hunt, the thrill of the chase...being a part of the Brady Bunch was going to get old _fast_."

"So when he got _bored_ he'd come back to me?" That didn't exactly make Chloe feel any better.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "And I thought _Sam_ was overly sensitive."

Chloe glared at her. "I am _not_ being overly sensitive. This is a legitimate concern and issue I have. It isn't just being petty or jealous or anything."

"Though you _are_ jealous. Of yourself." Ruby pressed.

"And it's _annoying_ me!" Chloe admitted, throwing her hands in the air. "He had sex with her Ruby! A _lot_ of sex! They were trying to have a _baby_ for fucks sake!"

"This is really bothering you, huh?" Ruby eyed her seriously.

"Yes." Chloe whispered, voice cracking as she looked away.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Okay get up. We're going out."

"Huh?" Chloe looked at the demoness in time for her to yank her out of the sofa much like Dean had Castiel. "Where are we going?"

"You're obviously not going to get over this easily, especially since you have so much insecurity and questions you feel you can't trust him to answer sincerely. And if you're miserable Lois is going to be miserable and then _I_ won't hear the last of it." Ruby led her towards the door, and when they walked through it they appeared on the banks of a tranquil lagoon in the middle of apparently nowhere. "So we're going to answer your questions-whatever those answers may be."

Chloe looked around her, confused. "Where are we? And how are we going to get answers here?"

"This is a little secret place only a very few demons know of, so don't tell anyone about this, especially the angel." Ruby turned to her seriously. "He can never know about this place."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, promising.

"Good." The demon turned back to the lagoon, her eyes going black as she extended her hands over the still water and began to chant something in a language that Chloe couldn't understand. It wasn't even latin, it was something else, something older.

It was easy to forget sometimes that as a human Ruby had been a witch, so these moments, as fog rose from the earth at their feet and the water hardened into glass, were always shock.

The demon turned to Chloe, eyes still black, as she smirked. "Go on."

"Where?" Chloe frowned.

The demon motioned towards the frozen water.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe stepped onto the glasslike surface of the water, gulping as it sustained her weight. She kept walking, walking, until she found, in the middle of the lagoon, a hole where the water wasn't frozen. The blonde knelt by the edge of the hole and cautiously leaned in.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was...herself...and Sam...in the other world.

The blonde's throat went dry as she saw how damned _happy_ they were together, or, well, how happy they _seemed_ together.

Sam was near desperate to believe in this lie, to stay in this blissful lie, ignoring or just not seeing any of the signs that proved that things weren't exactly paradise in their relationship.

She saw herself as weak, never saying what she wanted or what she really meant, not able to protect herself, not able to feel secure with Sam...

Chloe frowned.

That wasn't her.

If she had a problem she let Sam know and demanded he do something about it.

She wouldn't wait until she'd just given up to confront him.

Chloe watched the confrontation, watched herself leave, willingly.

Watched Sam _cry_.

Despite feeling sick at her stomach, Chloe was angry at the other thing that'd been posing as her all along.

How could Sam not see that that wasn't her?

No matter what universe?

She'd never leave him!

Not willingly!

Never willingly!

She'd only done it in this reality because heaven had told her she'd be his destruction...and had given her the chance to reunite him with his brother.

And even _then_ it'd been a struggle for her!

The scene changed, to Sam, in the car, in their garage, with a shadowed being next to him.

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

Why had Sam gone back home?

Why hadn't he gone after the other her?

He'd gone after _Chloe_ when she'd left.

He'd searched high and low, gone nearly insane.

So why hadn't he gone after the other her?

_"This is not-this isn't-this isn't what I wanted." Sam closed his eyes tightly, fighting the emotion. "Chloe was made for me, don't you understand that? She was made specifically for me. Azazel knew that there was something about that baby girl which made her perfect for me. For my happiness. She's mine. Without her I can't be happy."_

_"Yes, you can." The stranger urged. "You don't have that tie with her in this world. Or in any other. You are not forced to be obsessed with her for your own happiness."_

_Sam snarled. "I'm not obsessed."_

_"Yes, you are." The stranger countered. "You're basing everything on the fact that you have that one girl in your life. You're not even giving the thought of this future a chance, despite my promising you will be happy, because she won't be your wife. Humans want happiness. They crave it. And yet all you want and crave is her. It's an obsession of the darkest kind, created by your blood ties and the darkest magics Azazel spelled on you two as children. But in this world, this world you won't have it. You won't be bound together by the demon that destroyed your life. You won't crave her with every breath of your body, won't feel that agony chewing you from inside and driving you insane and homicidal when she isn't near. You won't need her to be happy, to have a future, to live."_

_"Take me back." Sam ordered._

_The stranger flinched. "Think this over, Sam. Don't make a rash decision based on your emotions."_

_"In my world Chloe only left when she was kidnapped, or when she made a deal to free my brother from hell." Sam snarled. "She wouldn't just leave me because she was tired and didn't want to fight for our relationship anymore. That is not my Chloe!"_

_"No. Your Chloe has the same darkest magics on her, the same tie of yours. Both of you are servants to your need to be together, both of you have no true free will." The man urged. "You can free the both of you. The moment you truly embrace her, completely, you will start walking down that road. And there will be no way back once you start." The stranger was imploring him. "So I'm giving you a choice. I'm giving you a chance. Free yourself from your destiny. Free yourself from your bounds. Free yourself from this path, from her...and another will walk the road in your stead."_

_"I want to go back home." Sam leaned back against his seat, looking ahead of him at the darkness. "I've made my choice. Take me back."_

_"Think this over."_

_"I have." Sam closed his eyes tightly. "Take me back."_

The scene vanished, water returning to just water, and Chloe made her way back to where Ruby was waiting on her.

"Did you see whatever you needed to see?" The demoness wanted to know.

Chloe turned to look at her. "He didn't go after the other me. He just let her go."

"Well, I've had my suspicions that Sam didn't think she was another you...he thought she was _you_, taken into that world and having grown up in that circumstance. He didn't think this was you and that was her, they were both you, and if he decided to stay there not only would he be taken from here forever but you would be too." Ruby declared as the lagoon began to law out. "And when he realized just how easy it was for the other you to leave-he realized it wasn't _you_. And he wanted to come back to _you_."

"It still doesn't make this easier." Chloe sighed she looked back the tranquil water. "I still am angry at him."

"And you have every right to be. He didn't pick up that wasn't the real you. You need to punish him for that." Ruby surprised her by declaring, before smirking. "But then, when he's suffered enough, you need to forgive him, Chloe. Because you were made for him and he was made for you and you won't be happy if he's not happy. So don't make yourself more miserable then you have to be."

"Castiel's father said that the moment Sam embraces me completely we'll walk down a road we can't come back from." Chloe whispered, worry filling her heart. "Ever since...I've been hearing that everywhere, that I'm Sam's damnation. Is it true?"

Ruby gazed down at her feet.

"You're a demon, Ruby, and while I trust you I know that you don't tell us _everything_." Chloe admitted, reaching out to place her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "But I need you to tell me the truth. If Sam and I are together...will we be damned?"

The demoness cleared her throat before looking up at her, eyes black. "You're already damned, Chloe. You know that. You both are."

Chloe nodded. "I thought so. This is going to happen, isn't it? Sam knows that being together with me is going to mean something terrible, doesn't he? I mean, GOD told him himself."

"He doesn't seem to care." Ruby shrugged. "He seems willing to go through whatever it is."

"He does." Chloe murmured, remembering how he hadn't seemed to give a shit. "Because he loves me and is willing to go through anything to be with me."

"Chloe." Ruby reached for her hand, squeezing it tight, looking urgent all of a sudden. "It's going to be bad. It is. But if any of us have any chance of making it out of this in one piece, you need to trust in Sam, need to trust him completely and his feelings for you. No matter _what_."

Chloe gazed into those black eyes.

She was surprised to see genuine fear there.

"Are you loyal to us, Ruby?"

The demoness gave a small, crooked smile. "As loyal as a demon can be."

Chloe gave a little laugh. "That's not comforting!"

The demoness tilted her head to the side. "And yet Sam's a demon, and he's loyal to you."

"Sam's not a demon." Chloe blinked.

"He's the next step in demon evolution." Ruby corrected. "And you know that."

Chloe gulped, looking away.

"Just love him and trust him, Chloe." Ruby whispered. "That's all you can do."

Chloe turned back to look at her, a small yet sad smile on her face. "I'll trust you, Ruby. And him."

"Then there's hope for us all." Ruby mumbled, before motioning towards the woods behind them, where a door seemed to hover a couple of centimeters off the ground. "Let's go home and interrupt Lois' Big Love Counseling Session with Sam."

"_Lois_ is counseling him?" Chloe looped her arm around Ruby's as the demon led her towards the door.

"Yep." Ruby chuckled. "Isn't that punishment enough?"

With a bark of sharp laughter, they walked through the door and back into their apartment.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
